


Sacrifice

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a simple night between the guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and came up with this.

Ian stirred under the covers not fully realizing where the noise that woke him had come from.  He was careful not to wake his boyfriend whose body was tucked in close to him.  Yawning, he kissed the pale shoulder and slid his arm from around Mickey before making his way to the bathroom.  He laughed as he stepped over 3 year old Yevgeny's toys still scattered on the bathroom floor.  It was always fun when he visited and he and Mickey both were bummed each time Svetlana had to come back and pick the boy up.  Despite initial reservations Yevgeny had managed to worm his way into each person's heart that he came across.  Him staying the past two weeks had been unplanned but somehow a horrible stomach virus had taken hold of Svetlana and her girls, including the one who acted as Yev's babysitter.

Ian smiled and kicked a few toys out of the way before washing his hands and turning off the light.  He paused when he caught a glimpse of the front room on his walk back to the room he shared with Mickey.  It wasn't much but it was theirs.  Ian thought back on the life they built together over the past few years and couldn't help but smile as he made his way back into their bedroom.  He gently slid in and wrapped his arms around Mickey, ready to fall back asleep before his eyes popped open when he once again heard the rumbling that originally woke him up.  A quick glance around found him still confused until he heard it again and realized it was a noise every kid in the Southside was unfortunately familiar with, going to bed hungry was a common occurrence for poor families with lots of mouths to feed. 

Ian sighed, he knew money was tight but not so tight that his boyfriend had to go to bed hungry.  "Mick wake up, c'mon get up."

"Hmm Gallagher what? U ok?"

"Yeah c'mon get up already, come in here." Ian had already headed toward the kitchen.

Mickey grumbled and complained as he threw back the covers, not sure what had gotten into Ian.  He threw on a pair of sweatpants and headed into the front room with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey man, you ok?  It's 1 in the morning, what's wrong?"

Ian looked back at the worry in Mickey's voice and his face softened, "There is something wrong Mickey, but not with me."

Mickey sat silently but cocked his eyebrow with a questioning look.

"I heard your stomach" Ian began talking while simultaneously warming up the leftovers from dinner, "if you were still hungry Mickey you should have just eaten the rest, you barely ate anything anyway."

Mickey shrugged but a hint of pink creeped up his neck and face, "Don't worry about it, I've missed a meal before.  Can't believe you woke me up and got all worked up for that.  Put that back, you need it for lunch tomorrow."  Mickey got up intending to head back to bed but Ian grabbed his arm and pulled him into his arms.

"Mickey, don't lie to me.  I know money is tight but we are supposed to be in this together.  Why are you going to bed hungry and saving food for me?"

There was silence until Mickey sighed and finally pulled his arms up to mimic the gentle hug Ian had on him.  "It's not good for you to skip meals with these meds, you now they'll make you sick, but last time we were low on money you decided to stop buying lunch thinking you would be okay."

"So you started making me take a lunch Mick, and I do everyday."

"Yeah but tomorrow is grocery day and we don't have the money for that and rent, so like I said you need that food for lunch tomorrow."  Ian noticed the way Mickey didn't meet his eyes when he said this and felt how tense his body had become.  "I'll figure out something for the rest of the week but you need food for tomorrow Ian."  Mickey unwound himself from Ian's arms and placed the food back in the fridge.

"Are you sure?  I picked up an extra shift and I'm not due for refills on my meds for like two more weeks."  Ian had no choice but to follow Mickey back into their bedroom when the older boy turned off the light and made his way back to bed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Mickey spoke quietly and peeled off his sweatpants before climbing into bed.  Ian climbed in next to him but refused to let the issue go when Mickey's stomach grumbled again and Ian saw him glance down and mumble traitor.

"Mick?"

It was a losing battle and Mickey knew it so he simply huffed and then answered the persistent redhead but refused to make eye contact. "Look, with all the girls out sick the rub 'n tug didn't make much money.  Plus, Yev was here and I can't do collecting while I have him so I had to wait until I could find someone to watch him.  So these last two weeks I was feeding an extra mouth with way less money.  We have enough for rent and I'll do some collecting tomorrow to get groceries, we'll be fine."

"Mickey why didn't you say something?  I could have picked up extra shifts or skipped a few classes to watch Yev."

"No man, you need to keep your routine and I'm pretty sure you won't get the job if you start missing classes.  That job has healthcare man, I'm not letting you mess that up."

"Okay well what about the cup?"

Mickey jolted and flipped over finally making eye contact with Ian "Fuck no Gallagher!  The cup is like that turtle fund shit or whatever you guys call it.  We use it for meds and therapy only...no exceptions!"

"But Mick"

"Ian no, me being hungry is no big deal.  My fucking baggage my fucking problem."  Mickey rolled his eyes before quietly adding, "You promised me you wouldn't leave again, without the meds you can't keep that promise.  I'll be fucking hungry if it means you staying here and staying stable."

Ian was quiet before softly kissing Mickey, "I still promise I'll stay on my meds and never leave you Mickey, I always promise that." Mickey relaxed a little in Ian's arms.

"Listen, we're in this together Mick.  If my problems are yours then yours are mine.  We should be figuring this stuff out together, not you stressing and worrying without telling me anything.  I knew the girls couldn't work and we were feeding and taking care of Yevgeny but I didn't think about what it meant for us and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Clifford."

"Yes I am Mickey, I am apologizing because my boyfriend went to bed hungry and stressing while I was clueless about it all, and because you still somehow think it's your job to take care of everyone. So I'm sorry and maybe we need a better plan."

"Oh yeah, what you got stewing in that head of yours?"

"How about more cups?  You know like for rent, groceries, heat, Yev.  We put money in all the time just like the bi-polar cup.  That way we always have extra in case there's another prostitute outbreak."  Ian smiled and rubbed Mickey's stomach "That way my mighty Mickey never goes hungry again."

Mickey couldn't help the small smile that crept up on his face, "Yeah ok, good idea there Clifford.  Hey, didn't I say not to call it the damn bi-polar cup, that's fuckin' stupid.  It's just The Cup alright!"

"Yeah alright." Ian laughed and then looked again quizzically "Hey Mick, why the hell do you keep calling me Clifford?"

Mickey laughed "Shit Ian, you mean over there in the rainbow land of casa de Gallagher you never watched that show?  I think that's why Mandy likes you so much, Clifford the Big Red Dog was her favorite show."  Ian rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Mickey who kept laughing so hard he shook the bed.

"You're an asshole and I bet that was your favorite show not Mandy's."  Ian rolled over pretending to be upset.

Mickey still laughed but rolled his eyes then turned Ian by the shoulder so they were face to face and tangled their bodies together.  "Naw, no time for cartoons for me but big and red is definitely my favorite now."

Ian smiled and wrapped his arms around his mighty Mickey, "Yeah it better be." 

 


End file.
